I Wanna Reach You
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Soonyoung bertabrakan dengan si aneh Jihoon. Dan darisana-lah semuanya berawal. SoonHoon/Chaptered! Nggak pandai bikin summary, nih. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: SoonHoon ( Soonyoung x Jihoon )**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Seventeen, but I own the story.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon." Sapa Soonyoung pada pemuda pendek berambut _oranye_ yang baru saja lewat. Namun si pemuda yang disapa itu hanya menoleh sekilas, _pokerface_.

"Barusan, aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?" Seokmin _nimbrung_ , sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kau menyapa Jihoon, Si Aneh itu?"

"Hahaha, kau benar. Aku menyapanya," Soonyoung merangkul bahu Seokmin, tertawa kecil. "dan tolong buang embel-embel 'Si Aneh', namanya Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh," Gumam Seokmin sambil bertopang dagu—layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir. "Ada apa denganmu dan Jihoon?"

Soonyoung _nyengir_. "Sebenarnya…" Memberi sedikit jeda pada tuturnya, membuat si pemuda Lee bertambah penasaran.

"Aku menembaknya kemarin."

* * *

 **Kwon Soonyoung**. Pemuda itu tengah merapikan tasnya—bersiap untuk pulang.

"Langsung pulang?" Jun, si anak basket menghampirinya. "Anak-anak basket akan mengadakan pesta merayakan kemenangan kami, mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin segera pulang, lagipula aku bukan anak basket." Soonyoung mengangkat tasnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Jun, setelah sempat menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Jun."

Soonyoung sudah tak mampu menahan kantuknya, dia terus-menerus menguap sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Dia—dan sebagian murid lain—menggunakan sepeda motor untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ya, kau lihat pemuda berambut _oranye_ itu?"

"Aah, maksudmu Si Aneh? Dia tetap tak mau berbicara, ya?"

"Benar. Dan kau tahu, aku penasaran."

Soonyoung melirik malas pada dua orang perempuan yang berjalan di sebelahnya. 'Bergosip saja.' Rutuknya dalam hati. Kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru. 'Rambut _oranye_? Siapa, sih?'

Tiba-tiba..

 **Bruk.**

Soonyoung merasakan pantatnya menyentuh tanah dan entah kenapa rasanya ia sedang menduduki sesuatu…

…dan itu adalah kaki seseorang.

"E-eh, maaf!" Dengan cepat pemuda berambut blonde itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya—meminta maaf. "Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

Penasaran, Soonyoung berdiri tegak dan melihat orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, berwajah _stoic_ , berambut oranye dan sebuah _headphone_ berwarna merah yang ia kalungkan di leher.

Eh, tunggu.. rambut oranye?

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Lagi-lagi Soonyoung mengucap maaf. Namun pemuda itu hanya bergeming. 'Jadi dia yang namanya Jihoon?'

"…." Tanpa menuturkan sepatah kata. Lantas pemuda bernama Jihoon itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" Ucap si blonde, memandang siluet punggung pemuda yang makin mengecil dari visualnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah buku kecil tergeletak di tanah. "Miliknya, ya?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Soonyoung segera mengambilnya.

* * *

 _The low-hanging sky,_

 _I'm still looking at over and over again_

 _When I feel like nothing_

 _That's when I think of you_

 _Just things like that inside_

 _Drifting across your heart_

 _I can never let go of_

 _I know I'm still a child now,_

 _I can't catch up to you yet_

"Aku baru tahu dia ini puitis," Guman Soonyoung sembari membolak-balik halaman buku kecil milik Jihoon, yang tadi ia temukan. Tak sopan memang, membuka buku milik orang lain tanpa permisi. Namun begitulah Soonyoung yang rasa ingin tahunya tinggi.

 **Drrrt.**

Suara bergetar dari handphone yang tergeletak di meja membuat lamunannya buyar. Pemuda itu segera mengambil benda tersebut.

" _Yoboseyo,_ Ibu?"

"…."

"Eh? Kafe?"

"…."

"Yah, Ibu, aku malas keluar,"

"…."

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

 **Pip**.

Pembicaraan terhenti. Soonyoung menghembuskan nafas, kesal. Ibunya baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan dompet milik sang ibu yang tertinggal di kamar ke kafe miliknya. Tak ingin membuat orang yang sudah mengandung dan melahirkannya itu menunggu, Soonyoung segera mengambil jaket dan pergi setelah mengambil dompet ibunya.

"Menyebalkan sekali," Soonyoung berulang kali mengeluh dalam batinnya. Saat ini ia sedang berdesakan mencari tempat duduk di dalam bus. Bus? Ya, bus. Ban motor kesayangannya tiba-tiba bocor dan ia akhirnya menggunakan bus. Dan sekarang pilihannya hanya dua; berdiri terus atau menyerobot mencari tempat. Dia memilih opsi kedua.

Wajah kesalnya berubah sumringah saat menemukan tempat kosong di belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia menuju tempat kosong itu.

"Akhirnya~" ucap pemuda berambut blonde itu saat pantatnya menyentuh tempat duduk.

Matanya menelisik sekeliling, sudah tak ada lagi orang yang berdesakan, hanya beberapa orang yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"E-eh?!" Kalau saja ia benar-benar berteriak, orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh, syukurlah ia hanya berteriak dalam hati.

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung mengamati pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk disebelahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, pemuda yang tidur disebelahnya.

"Ngg.." Pemuda yang belakangan diketahui bernama Jihoon itu menggeliat, nampak membenarkan posisi tidurnya mendekat pada Soonyoung. Dan…

 **Pluk**

"Eeeh?" Lagi-lagi pemuda pemilik alis berbentuk jam 10:10 itu berteriak dalam hati. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon mendekat, dan…

…menyenderkan kepala di pundak Soonyoung.

Entah mengapa rasanya jantung Soonyoung berdetak lebih cepat.

* * *

10 menit terasa seperti 1 jam, begitu pikir Soonyoung. Jihoon masih berada di pundaknya. Bahkan Soonyoung dapat mencium aroma shampoo dari pucuk kepala pemuda berambut oranye itu. Dan itu membuat detak jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

Matanya memperhatikan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dengan seksama. "Manis." Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

"Nggh.." Lagi, pemuda mungil itu menggeliat agak menjauh dari Soonyoung. Dan kini ia mengucek matanya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali agar penglihatannya membaik. Tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada Soonyoung.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Soonyoung tenang. Sebenarnya ia agak canggung, mengingat mereka tidak saling kenal. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali tadi, aku tak tega membangunkanmu," Soonyoung berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. "Kau mau pergi kemana? Apa mungkin sudah terlewat?"

"Oh ya, mungkin kau lupa, tapi tadi kita bertabrakan di sekolah." Pemuda blonde itu terus saja berbicara. "Maaf, ya, aku tak sengaja."

Nampaknya Soonyoung mulai mengetahui satu hal; tak peduli seberapa cerewetnya ia, pemuda bernama Jihoon itu tak akan membuka mulutnya.

"Ya."

Dan setidaknya itu kata pertama dan terakhir dari Jihoon, sebelum ia turun dari bus.

Namun dalam hati, Soonyoung tertawa riang. Ini kesempatan langka, bung. Mendengar suara Jihoon yang misterius itu? Terasa seperti menang lotere.

Meskipun hanya sebuah cicitan kecil dari si pemuda mungil.

* * *

"Iya, iya, Bu. Soon- _ie_ minta maaf." Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sang ibu kesal karena pemuda itu membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Terserah kau saja, Kwon Soonyoung. Sekarang bersihkan meja-meja disini lalu bersihkan lantai juga, pengunjung akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Apa ibu sedang bercanda?"

"Apa muka ibu terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Beliau memang tak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda. "Baiklah, Nyonya Kwon." Menundukkan kepalanya hormat seperti seorang pegawai pada majikannya.

"Oh ya, ada penyanyi baru di kafe mulai hari ini, dia sepertinya seusiamu," ucap Nyonya Kwon saat Soonyoung melewatinya.

"Aku akan menontonnya setelah bekerja, Madam!" Nyonya Kwon hanya terkikik.

"Selesai!" pekik Soonyoung riang sesaat setelah tugasnya selesai. "Jam berapa ini?" Mata sipitnya tertuju pada jam dinding. "Ah, sebentar lagi akan ada _live music_ di kafe. Aku penasaran dengan penyanyi baru yang dimaksud Ibu." Ia bergumam pelan.

"Sudah selesai? Ganti bajumu, sebentar lagi penyanyi itu akan memperlihatkan talentanya," Ucap Nyonya Kwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung anaknya. Soonyoung berbalik menatap sang ibu.

"Iya, Ibu. Soon- _ie_ ganti baju dulu." Dan pemuda itu pun menghilang dari visual Nyonya Kwon.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, baiklah, sekarang kita sambut penampilan penyanyi baru kita, Woozi!" Nyonya Kwon bermonolog didepan pengunjung restorannya. Tak lama, muncullah seorang pemuda mungil dengan gitarnya dari pinggir panggung.

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya segera setelah ia mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

"Ji..hoon?" Gumamnya pelan. Dan setelah itu ia mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

" _The low-hanging sky,_

 _I'm still looking at over and over again_

 _When I feel like nothing_

 _That's when I think of you_

 _Just things like that inside_

 _Drifting across your heart_

 _I can never let go of_

 _I know I'm still a child now,_

 _I can't catch up to you yet_ "

Suara Jihoon menggema di seluruh penjuru restoran. Beberapa pengunjung nampak menikmati penampilan pemuda itu. Tak terkecuali Soonyoung yang terus menerus tersenyum—dan jangan lupakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Suara anak ini bagus juga, ya. Kenapa dia tak pernah berbicara di sekolah?" batin Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk penampilannya yang menakjubkan, Woozi- _ssi_." Puji Nyonya Kwon saat Jihoon selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Dan Soonyoung melihatnya. Senyuman Jihoon.

"Lihat dia tersenyum, manis sekali." Gumam Soonyoung dalam hati. Tak lama setelah itu, Jihoon beranjak dari panggung dan menuju pintu belakang.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Soonyoung.

* * *

"Hai, Woozi. Oh, maksudku Jihoon."

Jihoon terkesiap. Wajahnya mendongak dan mendapati pemuda yang ia tabrak di sekolah tadi—dan juga ia temui di bus tadi—berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mengingatku, bukan?"

Pemuda mungil itu hanya berdehem kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia ingin beranjak namun badan Soonyoung yang lebih besar darinya itu menghalangi—seakan tak membiarkannya pergi.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Jihoon mencicit pelan.

"Tidak semudah itu," Soonyoung tersenyum. "Kau berhutang padaku, tahu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, karena kau tidur di pundakku saat di bus. Dan kau tahu, aku mungkin akan menceritakan pada orang-orang kalau Jihoon yang aneh dan misterius itu ternyata pandai menyanyi dan suaranya merdu. Merduuu sekaliii." Pemuda itu mengambil handphonenya dan menunjukkan video yang baru saja ia rekam. Video pertunjukkan Jihoon.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau mengelak kalau kau berhutang padaku?"

"Tsk. Baiklah, apa maumu?"

Soonyoung nampak berpikir sejenak. " _Simple_ , tiga permintaan."

"Haah, baiklah, aku akan menurutimu. Apa saja tiga permintaan itu?"

"Satu, kau harus menemaniku saat aku ingin. Dua, kau harus mentraktirku saat aku memintamu."

"Lalu, yang ketiga?"

"Itu akan aku pikirkan nanti," Pemuda blonde itu tersenyum, lalu merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Bagaimana? _Deal_?"

"Baiklah, baiklah!"

"Bagus!" Pekik Soonyoung riang. "Sekarang, traktir aku _kimbap_."

"Haah. Ayo."

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Soonyoung yang masih saja merangkul pundak Jihoon. Sepanjang jalan Jihoon terus-menerus melipat dada sedangkan Soonyoung hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, Soonyoung semakin dekat dengan Jihoon. Mereka sering pergi berdua—itu karena Soonyoung menelpon dan meminta Jihoon menemaninya. Jihoon lebih sering berbicara sekarang, meskipun itu hanya saat di depan Soonyoung. Di sekolah, terkadang Soonyoung menggoda Jihoon dan Jihoon akan menunjukkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa—namun itu hanya terjadi saat situasi sedang tak ramai dan Soonyoung sendirian tanpa ditemani Seokmin.

* * *

"Apa maumu kali ini, heh?" Jihoon menginterupsi. Soonyoung menyuruhnya pergi ke taman malam-malam untuk menemaninya dan sesampainya ia disana, mereka berdua hanya larut dalam keheningan. Pemuda blonde itu tak cerewet seperti biasa, hanya duduk diam di ayunan.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini malam-malam begini hanya untuk melihatmu yang mematung?" Protes si pemuda bersurai oranye.

"Ini milikmu, bukan?" Soonyoung mengeluarkan buku kecil dari balik punggungnya. Itu adalah buku milik Jihoon yang waktu itu ia ambil.

"Bagaimana bisa buku ini ada padamu? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana selama tiga minggu!" Cibir Jihoon setelah ia merampas buku itu dari tangan Soonyoung.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Sebenarnya aku menemukannya saat kita bertabrakan dahulu." Soonyoung _nyengir_. "Dan maaf, aku sudah membacanya sedikit. Kau ini berbakat sekali dalam hal menulis lirik dan membuat lagu, ya."

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu karena kalimat terakhirmu barusan. Jadi hanya ini alasanmu menyuruhku kemari malam-malam? Kau 'kan bisa memberikannya besok."

"Bukan hanya ini alasanku." Raut mukanya berubah serius dan ia menatap dalam si lawan bicara.

"Hm? Lalu apa?"

"Permintaan ketigaku."

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan, aku mengantuk." Jihoon menguap sejenak.

"Jadilah kekasihku,"

"Apa—"

"Jadilah kekasihku, Lee Jihoon."

"…" Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata Soonyoung. Ini tidak mungkin, 'kan..? Kwon Soonyoung menembaknya?

"Aku menyukaimu."

"…"

"Sangat menyukaimu."

"…"

"Haah," Soonyoung berdiri. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Pemuda itu beranjak, meninggalkan Jihoon.

"Um." Cicit Jihoon pelan. Ia berdiri, hendak mengejar Soonyoung.

Namun..

 **Duk**.

"Auch," Jihoon meringis. Kakinya terantuk batu dan sekarang terasa sakit.

"Dasar anak kecil." Si pemuda blonde berbalik dan menghampirinya. "Naik, cepat." Ia jongkok, bersiap menggendong Jihoon di punggungnya. _Piggyback_.

Pemuda mungil itu terkesiap. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tak apa, daripada kakimu kau paksa untuk berjalan." Tak lama, Jihoon sudah berada di punggungnya. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumah Jihoon. Rumah Jihoon memang tak terlalu jauh dari taman itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai. Jangan lupa bersihkan lukamu, ya," ucap Soonyoung saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Jihoon.

"Baiklah, terimakasih—"

 **Chup.**

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Bibir Soonyoung… bibir Soonyoung baru saja menyentuh dahinya!

" _Dream of me,_ Jihoon- _ie_." Soonyoung berbalik dan beranjak dari hadapan Jihoon. Meninggalkan Jihoon dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

* * *

"Kau tampak senang, Jihoon." Seorang perempuan muda menghampiri Jihoon, sesaat setelah ia memasuki rumah. Ia adalah Ailee, kakak perempuannya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Jihoon yang kemudian duduk di sofa. " _Noona,_ ambilkan kotak P3K. Aku terjatuh barusan."

"Mukamu memerah, tahu." Canda Ailee yang segera mengambil kotak P3K di dekatnya. "Sini, biar _noona_ bersihkan lukamu."

"Terimakasih, _noona_." Wanita berambut panjang itu dengan telaten membersihkan luka adiknya, lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Jadi, siapa pemuda barusan?"

" _Noona_ melihatnya?"

"Ya, bahkan saat kau digendong olehnya." Tawa terdengar. Jihoon _blushing_ seketika. "Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih. Oh, atau memang kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Ya, _n_ - _noona_! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Benarkah?" Ailee yang sudah selesai membalut luka Jihoon, kemudian membereskan kotak P3K sambil menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jihoon. "Kau menyukainya?" Goda sang kakak. Muka si adik makin memerah.

"Itu…itu.." Pemuda bersurai oranye itu terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Berarti kau menyukainya." Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya ke leher sofa.

"Entahlah." Memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan sang kakak yang tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, pasti!"

* * *

Soonyoung tak hentinya tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian tadi, rasanya lega. Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Lee Jihoon. Sekarang beban di hatinya sudah tidak ada—tinggal menunggu balasan dari Jihoon.

Iseng, ia mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mengetik pesan untuk pemuda yang ia sukai.

 **To: Jihoon-ie**

 **Kau sudah tidur?**

 **Mimpikan aku.**

 **Selamat tidur, Jihoon.**

Setelah menekan tombol _send_ , pemuda blonde itu memejamkan mata. Lalu terlelap, terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Jihoon sayang.." Lihat, bahkan dalam mimpi pun, ia menyebut nama pemuda yang mencuri hatinya.

* * *

 **From: Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Kau sudah tidur?**

 **Mimpikan aku.**

 **Selamat tidur, Jihoon.**

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Refleks, ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk si pengirim.

 **To: Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Akan tidur.**

 **Memimpikanmu? Tidak akan.**

 **Ya, selamat malam :)**

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Jihoon?" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Hampir saja ia mengirim pesan itu. Akan memalukan jika Soonyoung membacanya. "Bodoh…bodoh.." Jihoon mengacak rambutnya, lalu memukul-mukul bantal—layaknya seorang gadis yang kesal.

Tanpa ia sadari, pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu menampakkan wajah seorang wanita yang menahan tawanya.

" _Noona_ benar, 'kan?" batin Ailee. Ia jadi gemas melihat tingkah Jihoon barusan.

* * *

Jihoon berangkat sekolah dengan menahan senyumnya. Ia berulang kali harus menggigit bibir karena setiap ia teringat kejadian semalam, ia tersenyum.

"Benar-benar bodoh." Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu mengatai dirinya bodoh pagi ini. Akan lebih baik jika hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Soon—

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon."

─young.

Namun Jihoon hanya menoleh sekilas pada Soonyoung yang baru saja ia lewati, tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Meskipun setelahnya, ia harus menahan senyum.

 _Dasar tsundere_.

* * *

"K-kau tak bercanda? Menembaknya? Jihoon? Kau menembaknya?" Seokmin membulatkan matanya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Pemuda blonde itu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih diliputi banyak pertanyaan tentang perkataannya barusan, untuk mengejar Jihoon. "Jihoon, tunggu!"

"Jalanmu cepat juga." Ucap Soonyoung saat ia sudah disebelah Jihoon.

"Kau bodoh? Jangan dekat-dekat, banyak orang!" Pemuda mungil itu melotot. "Aku tak mau disangka berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu."

"Tapi kan kau sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku.." Soonyoung berucap dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "..kau 'kan sudah mencuri hatiku."

"Bodoh." Si surai oranye memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melengos dan meninggalkan Soonyoung. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya ia senang.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Jihoon.

* * *

Jam istirahat. Kebanyakan murid memilih untuk tak berada di kelas saat ini. Namun itu pengecualian untuk Jihoon. Pemuda itu setia dengan headphone merah kesayangannya, serta tak lupa buku kecil yang berisi lagu buatannya. Benar, ia suka menulis lagu disaat seperti ini. Beruntunglah kelasnya berada di lantai atas, dan tempat duduknya berada dekat jendela, jadi ia bisa mendapat ketenangan dengan melihat keluar jendela. Dan langit biru itulah yang terkadang memberinya inspirasi.

Satu lagi keberuntungan yang ia punya. Kelasnya berbeda dengan Soonyoung.

"Disini kau rupanya." Jihoon tersentak. Dari suaranya, ia bisa menebak siapa sang pemilik.

"Kau menggangguku, Tuan Kwon." Tentu saja, itu Soonyoung. Pemuda mungil itu masih fokus dengan buku kecilnya.

"Habisnya, aku merindukanmu." Soonyoung menduduki kursi di depan Jihoon dengan arah berlawanan, sehingga ia bisa melihat si pujaan hati.

"Hm."

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Segitunya. Kau tak lapar?"

"Aku sudah makan." Kebohongan yang manis. Sebenarnya dia bahkan tak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan.

 **Kkrukk**

Suara perut yang minta diisi itu sontak membuat tawa Soonyoung lepas. "Kau bohong, perutmu berkata begitu."

"Baik, aku memang berbohong. Tapi aku tidak _mood_ makan."

"Jangan begitu. Kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot." Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. "Makan, atau akan kucuri ciumanmu seperti semalam."

"Hmph—" Pemuda mungil itu sulit bernapas saat tiba-tiba Soonyoung menarik hidungnya. "Apa-apaan kau!"

"Meskipun aku senang mencuri ciuman darimu, namun opsi pertama lebih penting." Raut wajah pemuda blonde itu berubah serius. "Ayo, makan!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak berselera. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

 **Tringg. Tringg. Tringg.**

Bel tanda jam istirahat selesai, berbunyi nyaring. Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya lemas.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas. Kalau kau sakit, jangan salahkan aku." Ia beranjak, sesaat setelah mengacak rambut Jihoon gemas.

"Terserahmu saja." Ucap Jihoon acuh.

Jam Matematika terasa sangat membosankan bagi Jihoon. Badannya terasa lemas dan wajahnya memucat. Perutnya sakit minta diisi. Sebenarnya ia memiliki maag.

"Sial kau, Soonyoung." Rutuknya dalam hati. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Jihoon membatin pelan, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sang guru untuk meminta ijin pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Setelah ijin ia dapatkan, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa kali ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan sekarang tubuhnya makin lemas. Beruntunglah kamar mandi saat itu sedang sepi, jadi ia bisa muntah sepuasnya.

"Baiklah, saatnya kembali ke kelas.."

Pandangannya tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang.

"JIHOON!"

 **Yo~**

 **Hellooooo XD saya author baru disini ^^ *bow***

 **Ini bukan ff pertama saya, namun ini ff pertama saya di fandom Seventeen *nyengir* saya sudah beberapa kali menulis ff di fandom lain (tidak perlu saya sebutkan, hehe.) namun dipublish di aff.**

 **Aslinya ini mau dijadiin oneshoot aja, eh kebablasan -_-" saking senengnya sama SoonHoon XD kemungkinan twoshoot, kalau nggak, ya threeshoot :" atau bisa juga lebih *evil laugh***

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan dipublish hari Jumat, kalau saya sempat XD sedang diketik, kena writer block tiba tiba huhu.**

 **Anyway, any other SoonHoon shipper? OwO let's be friends! ^^)/**

 **Lastly, RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casts: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu—and others.**

 **Rate: T**

(o)

Soonyoung tengah berada di dalam kelas seni saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Jihoon melewati kelas seni. Pemuda mungil itu nampak tergesa.

"Mau kemana anak itu?" Batin Soonyoung. "Kamar mandi, kah?"

Tak lama berselang, ia memutuskan menyusul Jihoon ke kamar mandi—tentunya dengan ijin guru seni terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Entah kenapa kecemasan melanda dirinya. Dan firasat buruk mulai menghampiri.

"Itu dia." Jihoon berada tak terlalu jauh didepannya. Namun pemuda mungil itu nampak memegangi perutnya, dan wajahnya terlihat memucat.

 **Bruk.**

Jihoon tiba-tiba ambruk. Soonyoung membulatkan matanya. "Ji—"

"JIHOON!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Soonyoung tersentak. Dari belakang Jihoon, seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri disana. Menolong pemuda mungil bersurai oranye itu— lalu menggendongnya dan berjalan tergesa melewati Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ji..hoon.." Rasa perih menyergap dadanya. Harusnya.. harusnya dia yang menolong Jihoon, bukan? Harusnya dia yang menggendong Jihoon. Bukan, bukan pemuda tadi. Kwon Soonyoung bodoh, kenapa kau biarkan pemuda itu menggendong Jihoon? Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya diam tadi? Kau kalah cepat, bodoh.

Dan tinggallah Soonyoung seorang diri. Merutuki kebodohannya.

(o)

"Ngh.." Jihoon menggeliat dan mengucek matanya. Rasanya ia tertidur dan terbangun di ruangan serba putih. "Ini.. dimana?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Sudah bangun, _hyung_?" Seorang pemuda tinggi menghampirinya. "Kau berada di UKS. Aku yang membawamu."

"Ah, terimakasih—aww," Pemuda bersurai oranye itu meringis. Perutnya terasa sangat perih. "Bisa.. kau ambilkan obat maag di kotak obat?" pintanya.

"Tentu," Berjalan menuju kotak obat dan mengambil sebuah obat berwarna hijau. "Ini." Menyodorkan obat itu pada Jihoon.

"Terimakasih." Dengan segelas air yang berada di meja nakas sebelahnya, Jihoon meminum obatnya. "Oh ya, kau siapa? Aku dengar kau memanggilku _hyung_ tadi,"

"Kau melupakanku, _hyung_?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Kau lupa padaku?"

Kim Mingyu. Rasanya tak asing. Jihoon mencoba mengingat siapa sosok Kim Mingyu yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mingyu? Anak ingusan itu?" Jihoon menunjuk Mingyu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mingyu adalah adik kelas dan tetangganya saat SD, mereka selalu bermain bersama dan Mingyu juga pernah menolongnya saat ia tenggelam di sungai saat bermain.

Mingyu tertawa. "Sekarang aku bukan anak ingusan, _hyung_. Lihat, sekarang aku tampan, bukan? Aku juga lebih tinggi darimu, hehe." Pemuda itu memuji dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Benar, benar. Dulu kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku," Tawa Jihoon. "Bagaimana Bibi Kim? Lalu, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini sebelumnya?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu," Raut wajah Mingyu berubah agak sedih. Dia mengembuskan nafas pelan, "Aku pindah kemari semenjak ibu meninggal, dan tinggal dengan nenek yang tinggal di dekat sekolah ini. Soal kenapa _hyung_ tak pernah melihatku di sekolah ini sebelumnya, mungkin karena _hyung_ sibuk dengan pemuda blonde itu."

"Pemuda blonde?" Rasanya Jihoon tahu siapa yang dimaksud Mingyu.

"Ya, pemuda yang selalu bersamamu itu, _hyung_. Pacarmu ya, _hyung_?" Jihoon tersentak seketika.

"Bu—bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengannya!" sangkal Jihoon. Meskipun hatinya merasa bahwa ucapannya salah. Benar-benar berlawanan dengan hatinya.

Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baguslah."

(o)

Peristiwa beberapa jam lalu masih saja terbayang di benak Soonyoung. Ia terus-menerus memikirkan siapa pemuda itu dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bahkan sekembalinya ia dari kamar mandi, ia hanya melamun menatap jendela. Beruntunglah guru seni tidak menyadarinya. Dan sekarang jam pulang sekolah, ia ingin pulang dengan Jihoon. Namun pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu tak dapat ia temukan di kelas. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menunggu Jihoon di gerbang, karena ia masih mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

"Oh Tuhan." Pemuda blonde itu merasakan sesak di dadanya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Jihoon berjalan dengan pemuda tinggi yang tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati Soonyoung tanpa menengok kearahnya.

Bukan hanya itu yang ia persoalkan. Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin merasa sesak; Jihoon tertawa lepas. Nampaknya mereka berdua sangat akrab. Sekarang, Soonyoung benar-benar penasaran siapa pemuda itu dan apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Jihoon.

"Kau lihat itu? Bukankah itu Kim Mingyu, anak baru dari kelas 2-C? Siapa yang bersamanya?"

"Si aneh? Kenapa Jihoon dan si aneh itu berjalan berdua? Mereka sepertinya akrab."

Beberapa orang siswa membicarakan mereka. Soonyoung merasa telinganya panas. Meski begitu, satu pertanyaannya terjawab dengan tidak sengaja.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Kim Mingyu?"

(o)

Jihoon memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Melamun. Dia senang akan pertemuannya dengan Mingyu, namun entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah bersarang di hatinya. Rasa bersalah pada siapa, diapun tak yakin.

 **Drrrrt.**

Benda hitam di sampingnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Soonyoung.

 **From: Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Kau dirumah?**

 **Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman.**

 **Aku jemput, ya?**

"Taman?" Gumam Jihoon.

 **To: Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Taman? Baiklah.**

 **Tidak usah menjemputku. Aku akan berjalan sendiri kesana.**

Tak lama handphonenya bergetar kembali.

 **From: Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Aku memaksa.**

 **Dan aku sudah didepan rumahmu. Jadi jangan menolak.**

Mata sipitnya membulat seketika. "Apa-apaan anak ini." Meskipun begitu, ia menyegerakan diri keluar rumah setelah mengambil hoodie merah kesayangannya.

(o)

"Lagi-lagi kau mengajakku kemari lalu mendiamkanku," cibir Jihoon. Soonyoung mengajaknya ke taman dan pemuda itu hanya diam sedari tadi. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Bisakah.." Soonyoung berucap pelan, mendekatkan diri pada Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu tepat di depannya.

"Aku.." Semakin dekat—Jihoon membulatkan matanya. "..meraihmu?"

"Apa?" Pemuda mungil itu menggeser tubuhnya—sedikit menjauhi Soonyoung.

"Tatap mataku, Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung memegang kedua pundak Jihoon. Kedua onix mereka saling beradu pandang. Mata Soonyoung yang tajam itu memandangi obyek didepannya. "Bisakah aku meraihmu?"

Jihoon memalingkan pandangannya. "Jangan membicarakan hal yang tak aku mengerti."

"Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu. Dan kau tahu aku menunggu jawabanmu, bukan?"

"…" Pemuda bersurai oranye itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" Jihoon tersentak—refleks ia menatap Soonyoung.

"A..aku.."

"Jihoon _hyung_!" Sebuah suara yang familiar—bagi Jihoon—terdengar. Kedua pemuda itu refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Oh, pemuda itu lagi—Soonyoung menggeretakkan giginya. Benar, Mingyu tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

" _Hyung_ sedang apa?" Mingyu seakan tak mempedulikan keberadaan Soonyoung. Jihoon tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah pada Soonyoung—pemuda itu melirik Soonyoung. " _Hyung_ , temani aku jalan-jalan, ya!" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menarik tangan Jihoon. Jihoon yang kebingungan, melirik Soonyoung dan Mingyu bergantian. Soonyoung nampak tak perduli dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"Tak apa?" Jihoon menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu hanya berdehem kecil tanpa sedikitpun menengok kearah Jihoon.

"Baiklah, ayo, _hyung_!" Mingyu menarik tangan mungil Jihoon, mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Dan Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah.

(o)

" _Hyung_?" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu sepertinya melamun.

"…" Alih-alih menjawab, Jihoon hanya diam. Pandangannya kosong.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?"

"…"

" _Hyung_!" Yang lebih muda mencubit pipi yang lebih tua. Jihoon tersentak.

"…apa—"

"Barusan _hyung_ melamun, apa yang _hyung_ pikirkan?" Mingyu menyesap _americano_ yang baru saja ia pesan. Mereka berdua memang berada di kafe setelah berkeliling di lingkungan sekitar—tentu saja itu ide Mingyu.

"Tidak ada," Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Benar ingin pulang?"

"Ya." Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Mingyu. "Aku akan pulang sendiri, dan kau—sebaiknya tak usah mengikutiku," Dan setelah Mingyu mengiyakan, pemuda itu beranjak. Meninggalkan Mingyu.

(o)

"Bodoh—" Jihoon memukul-mukul bantalnya kesal. "..kau hanya bisa menyakiti Soonyoung, bodoh."

" _Bisakah aku meraihmu?_ "

" _Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu. Dan kau tahu aku menunggu jawabanmu, bukan?_ "

Dan ucapan Soonyoung tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia—Jihoon benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Soonyoung.

Tanpa ia sadari, airmata mengalir. Dia menangis. "E-eh.." Jihoon mengusap airmata di pelipisnya.

"Aku.. aku harus meminta maaf padanya,"

"Dan—bersikap seperti biasa,"

"Atau mungkin aku harus membalas perasaannya?"

Pemuda itu bermonolog. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah Soonyoung.

"…kau membuatku gila," Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Ini yang dinamakan cinta?"

─ _baiklah, mari tinggalkan sejenak tsundere yang tidak peka ini_.

(o)

Bahkan setelah kepergian Jihoon dan Mingyu beberapa jam yang lalu, Soonyoung masih berada di taman, sendirian—merenungkan apa-apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Hatinya sakit. Pemuda bernama Mingyu itu benar-benar merusak semuanya. Sialan, ia ingin sekali memukul pemuda itu.

Ia hanya menginginkan satu hal. Ia hanya ingin meraih Jihoon, itu saja. Kenapa sesusah ini, Tuhan?

"Apa aku terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaanku? Atau aku yang bodoh karena tidak membuatnya menjawab saat itu juga?—kalau saja ia menjawab saat itu juga, tak akan mungkin begini, 'kan?" Pemuda blonde itu tertunduk lesu. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang kalut saat ini.

Pemuda itu tak menyadari seseorang yang mengintipnya dari balik semak belukar tak jauh dari taman.

"Jihoon sialan itu, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Soonyoung."

(o)

Jihoon ingin sekali absen hari ini. Ia merasa sangat gugup untuk bertemu Soonyoung—bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja, rasa gugup itu semakin bertambah. Dia tidak bisa bertemu pemuda itu hari ini—meskipun ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Lee Jihoon." Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mendekat, lalu mencengkeram kerah bajunya—hampir saja ia terangkat.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Soonyoung." Mata tajam pemuda itu mendelik pada Jihoon. "Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya, kau tahu,"

"A—aku.." Jihoon tercekat—tak dapat berkata-kata. Siapa pemuda ini dan kenapa pemuda ini menyuruhnya menjauhi Soonyoung? Menyakitinya? Apa maksudnya?

" _Sunbae_ , bisa hentikan ini?" Mingyu—lagi-lagi datang entah darimana. "Kau mau aku laporkan guru?"

Pemuda itu melepaskan Jihoon, namun matanya masih menatap Jihoon, tajam. "Jauhi dia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Banyak yang ngira itu Wonwoo, ya? XD bukan heh, untuk Wonwoo—saya belum tahu dia bakalan muncul atau ngga :3 tapi kayaknya dimunculin diakhir kok—nah, untuk yang kemarin nyuruh Jihoon jauhin Soonyoung, di chapter ini dimunculin kok~ dan juga sepertinya konflik makin banyak disini yah :3**

 **Juga, yang bilang ffnya nyesek, gomen yah lol XD**

 **Tapi makasih yang sudah review, follow dan ngefav. Saya hargain semuanyaaaa. Akan saya balas satu-satu nanti, ya? Hehe.**

 **Dan—saya baru nyadar ada beberapa typo dan ada yang lupa dicantumkan(?) disana, jadi akan saya koreksi ^^ mohon dibaca ulang jika berkenan ya :)**

 **(0)**

 **Casts: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu and others.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seventeen bukan milik saya. Cerita murni milik saya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(o)**

Jihoon terdiam mencerna kata-kata Mingyu dan pemuda tadi. Haruskah dia menjauhi Soonyoung? Tapi—kenapa dia harus melakukannya? Kenapa dia harus menjauhi Soonyoung?

" _Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya, kau tahu_ ,"

Astaga. Jihoon tercekat. Apa perkataan pemuda tadi benar?—bahwa dia hanya bisa menyakiti Soonyoung? Tidak. Itu tak benar, 'kan?

" _Bisakah aku meraihmu?_ "

" _Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu. Dan kau tahu aku menunggu jawabanmu, bukan?_ "

Ucapan Soonyoung kemarin melintas dalam benaknya. Dan apa yang ia perbuat pada Soonyoung kemarin—

─itu bisa saja menyakiti hatinya.

"Ya Tuhan.." Bulir-bulir cairan bening menetes. Sepertinya—sepertinya perkataan pemuda itu benar—bahwa ia hanya bisa menyakiti Soonyoung.

"Jihoon?" Suara Soonyoung. Jihoon mendongak dan mendapati Soonyoung berdiri dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Kenapa denganmu? Kenapa kau—"

 _Tidak, aku harus menjauhinya_. Jihoon bergegas pergi tanpa menjawab Soonyoung—meninggalkan Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau apakan Jihoon?" Pemuda itu mencengkeram kerah baju Mingyu.

" _Man_ , _chill_. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa," Mingyu kaget atas perlakuan Soonyoung yang seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Jika kau menyakitinya, aku tak akan mengampunimu."

"Aku? Menyakitinya? Bukannya itu kau, _sunbae_? Kau yang menyakiti Jihoon _hyung_?" Soonyoung melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Maksudmu?!"

"—kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, _sunbae_." Pemuda tinggi itu menyeringai sedikit, lalu beranjak. Meninggalkan Soonyoung.

"Aku? Menyakiti Jihoon?" Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menggaruk kepalanya—berpikir. "Apa Mingyu membohongiku?"

(o)

Perkataan Mingyu tadi pagi membuatnya terus-menerus memikirkan Jihoon. Apa benar yang diucapkan Mingyu tadi? Dia menyakiti Jihoon? Bagaimana bisa?

Jam istirahat, dan ia sedang tidak ingin keluar kelas. Memilih melamunkan ucapan Mingyu.

"Ayo ke kantin," Seorang pemuda tinggi tegap menghampirinya.

"Kau pergi saja, aku tak berselera, Seokmin- _ya_." Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya—seakan mengusir Seokmin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku kehilangan _partner_ melawakku jika kau terus menerus melamun," Seokmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Soonyoung.

"Hm. Seokmin," Pemuda blonde itu menatap Seokmin. Yang merasa diamati menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu aku menyakiti Jihoon? Kau tahu aku menyukainya, bukan? Dan aku pun tak tega menyakitinya,"

"Entahlah," Seokmin mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini?"

"Seseorang—ugh, adik kelas menyebalkan itu berkata aku menyakitinya." Soonyoung meremas rambutnya. Seokmin yang melihat itu hanya membuang nafas kasar dan memutar bola matanya malas. Sejujurnya ia malas mendengarkan curhatan Soonyoung tentang Jihoon.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja ucapanmu, yang tak kau sadari bisa saja menyakiti hatinya?" Seokmin melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dari raut wajahnya kau bisa melihat ia tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan Soonyoung. Ada sedikit emosi di matanya.

"Aku pun tak tahu, Seokmin- _ya_." Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

' _Begitu pula dengan perasaanku yang tak kau ketahui_.'

(o)

Sepulang sekolah, Jihoon membanting tasnya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya kasar. Seharian ini Soonyoung tak menemuinya—sebetulnya tadi pagi mereka bertemu, tetapi Jihoon menghindar. Ia tak ingin bertemu Soonyoung untuk sementara waktu. Entah sampai kapan, diapun tak tahu. Sepertinya ia akan menuruti permintaan pemuda asing itu untuk menjauhi Soonyoung. Lagipula, ia pun tak ingin menorehkan lebih banyak luka untuk Soonyoung. Tidak bisa.

Haah. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Sendirian untuk sementara waktu.

"Sudah pulang, Jihoon- _ie_?" Suara Ailee dari balik pintu menginterupsi lamunannya. Jihoon berbalik dan menatap kakaknya.

" _Noona_ , bolehkah aku bolos untuk beberapa hari ke depan?" Pemuda itu berucap dengan suaranya yang berubah parau.

"Bolos? Untuk apa? Kau sakit?" Kekhawatiran Ailee memuncak. Segera wanita itu menghampiri adik kesayangannya untuk mengecek apakah pemuda itu sakit.

Jihoon memegangi dadanya. "Disini. Sakit, _noona_."

(o)

"Dimana Jihoon?" Soonyoung celingukan mencari Jihoon. Sudah sejak tadi ia menunggu pemuda itu di depan gerbang. Namun yang dicari belum juga terlihat. Kekhawatiran merasuk dalam dirinya. Apa pemuda itu sakit?

"Menunggu siapa, _sunbae_?" Alih-alih Jihoon yang dia temui, justru Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Soonyoung acuh dan mengabaikan Mingyu. Lalu kembali celingukan mencari sosok pemuda mungil bersurai oranye.

"Jihoon _hyung_ tak masuk hari ini."

Soonyoung menoleh. "Apa maksudmu dengan dia tak masuk hari ini?"

" _Hyung_ pikir saja sendiri," Mingyu menyeringai. "..yang jelas, _hyung_ yang membuatnya tidak masuk hari ini." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Soonyoung yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"..aku?" Pemuda blonde itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Mingyu mengatakan hal yang tak ia mengerti.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu bergumam pelan saat Soonyoung tak lagi di hadapannya. "Tak akan kubiarkan Soonyoung _hyung_ merebut Jihoon _hyung_ dariku."

(o)

Jam kosong. Soonyoung terus saja menatap layar handphonenya. Berharap ada pesan atau telefon dari Jihoon. Nihil, pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk mengetik pesan pada Jihoon, namun ia urungkan karena _feeling_ nya mengatakan mungkin Jihoon sedang ingin sendiri. Bukankah Jihoon sempat menghindarinya kemarin?

"Ini menyebalkan," Soonyoung mencoret-coret buku tulis kosong di hadapannya. Seokmin yang berada disebelah hanya menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jihoon lagi?" terka Seokmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Soonyoung. "Ayo, ikut aku." Pemuda itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Soonyoung. Mau tak mau Soonyoung menuruti sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Seokmin membawa Soonyoung ke atap sekolah. Salah satu tempat favorit mereka, serta tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Angin yang bertiup membelai rambut Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Kedua pemuda itu larut dalam keheningan. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya.

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung. Mengamati ciptaan Tuhan yang saat ini berdiri disebelahnya. Pemuda yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri, sahabat, serta—

─orang yang ia sayangi melebihi siapapun.

Lantas, salahkah ia menyimpan perasaan pada Soonyoung? Meskipun faktanya Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon dan bahkan—sudah menyatakan perasaannya? Salahkah ia ingin memiliki Soonyoung?

Dan bahkan, faktanya dia yang menyuruh Jihoon menjauhi Soonyoung demi keegoisannya. Hasratnya yang ingin memiliki Soonyoung.

Salahkah perasaannya ini?

Bukankah perasaan timbul tanpa disadari?

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ,"

Soonyoung menoleh. "Ya?" Kedua netra mereka saling bertemu. Seokmin tersenyum kecil. Tulus dan dalam.

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

"Wah, benarkah?" Kedua mata Soonyoung melebar dan berbinar. "Segeralah nyatakan perasaanmu. Lalu kita bisa _double date_ , aku akan pergi dengan Jihoon sedangkan kau bisa pergi dengan kekasihmu."

Pemuda blonde itu berbicara panjang lebar dan tak menyadari Seokmin yang membatin dalam hati.

' _Tentu saja tidak akan ada double date, Soonyoung-ie. Orang itu kau, dan akupun tak akan membiarkanmu bersama Jihoon_.'

Hati pemuda Lee itu berontak. Ingin sekali ia mengatakannya langsung—daripada berbicara sendiri dalam batinnya. Andai saja mudah untuk mengatakannya, akan tetapi—tentu saja itu tidak mudah.

Dan disinilah ia. Melamunkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Hoi—" Soonyoung memprotes lamunan Seokmin dengan sebuah tepukan di pundak pemuda itu. "Kenapa melamun? Apa kau memikirkan _dia_?" Dia tertawa kecil.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Benar. Aku memikirkan cara untuk memilikinya."

(o)

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada tayangan televisi yang menarik hari ini. Ailee pergi bekerja beberapa jam yang lalu—meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang dapat ia lakukan selain menonton tv, makan dan tidur. Menulis lagu pun ia sedang tidak _mood_ , apalagi menyanyi.

Matanya yang agak sipit menoleh kearah jam yang berada di dinding. Pukul 11 siang. Jam istirahat sekolah. Biasanya, Soonyoung akan mendatanginya dan menggoda pemuda mungil itu. Namun kali ini tidak ada Soonyoung. Tentu saja karena dia absen dan tidak memberitahu siapapun selain Mingyu—itupun karena tadi pagi Mingyu sempat menjemputnya. Soonyoung tentunya tidak mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu sedang absen hari ini—oh, atau dia sudah mengetahuinya? Entahlah.

Yang jelas saat ini dia kesepian. Tanpa godaan dan celotehan Soonyoung yang setiap hari mengganggunya itu.

 _Tunggu. Apa? Kesepian? Kau pasti bercanda._

"Terserah sajalah."

Dan tak lama, dia memejamkan mata dan terlelap. Tertidur di sofa. Beruntunglah ia ingat untuk mematikan televisi, kalau tidak, Ailee bisa memarahinya habis-habisan. Kakak perempuannya itu memang sangat menyeramkan saat marah—sama seperti mendiang ibunya— meskipun Jihoon juga mewarisi sifat pemarah itu.

(o)

"Mingyu _hyung_ ,"

Mingyu yang sedang melepas sepatu sekolahnya—menoleh. Didapatinya si adik sepupu, Chan sedang berdiri dibelakang punggungnya. "Ya?"

"Nenek bilang, cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Apa itu benar, _hyung_?" Chan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dia adalah anak dari kakak mendiang ibu yang dititipkan di rumah neneknya setiap hari karena bibi Mingyu sibuk bekerja. Umurnya baru 12 tahun, selisih 4 tahun dengan Mingyu.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mematung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan si adik sepupu. "Ya.. begitulah. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Mingyu merentangkan lengannya—menyuruh Chan duduk di pangkuannya. Chan menuruti kakak sepupunya.

" _Hyung_ tentu ingat kucing kecil yang sering aku bawa kemari, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau menemukannya di jalan dan menamainya Little Chan, kau selalu membawanya kemana-mana." Tersenyum kecil pada Chan. "Lalu kemana kucing itu sekarang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chan menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. "Aku menyukai kucing kecil itu, _hyung_. Sangat menyukainya." Matanya berbinar. Namun kemudian sedikit meredup. "Akan tetapi, pemilik aslinya datang dan memintanya kembali. Mau tidak mau aku harus merelakannya, _hyung_. Little Chan kelihatan senang saat pemiliknya datang. Sejujurnya aku tidak merelakannya karena aku menyukai kucing kecil itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _hyung_. Beruntunglah pemiliknya berbaik hati mau membawa kucing itu berkunjung sekali-sekali agar aku bisa melihatnya dan bermain dengan Little Chan." Pemuda yang lebih kecil dari Mingyu itu berbicara panjang lebar. "Tidak apa aku tidak bisa memiliki kucing itu, asalkan aku masih dapat bermain dengannya. Asalkan dia bahagia."

Tanpa Chan sadari, Mingyu tertegun.

 _Merelakan?_

 _Asalkan dia bahagia._ Hatinya terasa tertohok saat menelaah kata demi kata yang diucapkan Chan. Anak kecil yang beranjak remaja itu mengajarinya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Yang bahkan tak ia sadari sama sekali?

Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Kim Mingyu? Membiarkan anak kecil mengajarimu sesuatu yang penting.

"Memang benar harus direlakan," Mingyu mengacak rambut Chan gemas, tertawa kecil.

Chan memandangi kakak sepupunya dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh?"

(o)

"Besok kau harus sekolah."

"Aku malas, _noona._ "

"Lee Jihoon, kau mau menentang kakakmu?"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Baik, baik. Besok aku sekolah." Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Ailee.

"Lantas bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu?" Jihoon—yang sedang memasukkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya—tersedak tiba-tiba. Ailee menyodorkan segelas air kepadanya.

"UHUKK— _noona_ , apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?!" Protes Jihoon setelah ia meminum segelas air pemberian Ailee.

Ailee hanya tersenyum. "Tinggal menjawab, apa susahnya?" Pemuda mungil itu melotot, mukanya memerah—entah karena marah atau malu. "Lihat telingamu memerah, Hoon- _ie_."

Jika Ailee bukan kakaknya dan seorang laki-laki, mungkin Jihoon sudah mendampratnya—tapi tidak, karena faktanya Ailee adalah kakaknya dan seorang perempuan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kami tidak berpacaran."

"Apa dia tahu kau tidak masuk hari ini?" Ailee meminum segelas air didepannya. "Apa dadamu masih sakit?"

Ailee memang tidak mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Jihoon tidak masuk hari ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Jihoon mengeluh sakit di bagian dadanya. Salahkan Ailee yang tidak peka dan mengira itu sakit fisik.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada urusannya denganku." Jihoon kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

"Menurutku kau cocok dengannya."

Dan lagi-lagi Jihoon tersedak.

(o)

"Kau menghilang seharian."

Soonyoung bermonolog ditengah keheningan malam. Dia tengah berada di tepi Sungai Han saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi tempat itu masih ramai dengan hiruk pikuk aktivitas manusia. Dan tentu saja—banyak pasangan disini.

Pemuda itu merindukan Jihoon yang seharian ini seakan menghilang dari dunianya. Entah bagaimana keadaannya, apa yang dia lakukan seharian ini, ataupun kenapa dia absen hari ini—Soonyoung tidak tahu. Mungkin saja pemuda itu sudah terlelap.

"Aku merindukanmu, tahu."

Pemuda itu membuka kaleng minuman yang dia beli. "Baru tidak bertemu seharian saja aku sudah seperti kehilanganmu bertahun-tahun."

Pandangannya teralih pada pasangan yang lalu-lalang didepannya. Mereka semua tampak bahagia. Tentu saja karena mereka saling mencintai, bukan? Seperti dirinya dan Jihoon—meskipun dia belum tahu perasaan Jihoon padanya, namun dia meyakini bahwa cintanya pasti berbalas. Dia sangat yakin akan itu.

"Kau dan aku saling mencintai, kita bisa sebahagia mereka—bahkan lebih. Tapi kenapa seperti ini? Apa aku tak boleh memilikimu?"

Dan matanya pun terpejam sejenak. Menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan membelai surai blondenya.

Lalu setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

(o)

" _Hyung_ , selamat datang!" Pekik Mingyu riang saat melihat kedatangan Jihoon di pintu gerbang sekolah. Dia memang sengaja menunggu Jihoon agar mereka bisa berjalan bersama.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Kau ini, seperti baru melihat turis saja. Aku baru absen sehari dan kau sudah berubah seperti ini?" Ingin rasanya ia mengacak rambut Mingyu—namun apa daya tinggi badannya yang tidak bisa meraih pucuk kepala Mingyu. Salahkan Mingyu yang terlalu tinggi.

Mingyu tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya—yang sejujurnya tidak gatal. "Barangkali, _hyung_. Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya, seperti itulah." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju loker. Dan tentu saja loker Mingyu berada jauh dari loker Jihoon—karena Mingyu lebih muda setahun. Kedua pemuda itu berhenti sejenak didepan barisan loker anak kelas tiga.

"Oh, ya, _hyung_. Sepulang sekolah temui aku di atap, ya?" Pinta Mingyu sebelum Jihoon beranjak menuju lokernya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah, datang saja!" Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti di atap, _hyung_!"

Jihoon melongo. "Dasar aneh,"

(o)

Jam istirahat. Soonyoung berjalan berdampingan dengan Seokmin menuju kantin meskipun ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Soonyoung tidak _mood_ keluar kelas. Seharian tidak bertemu Jihoon membuat pikirannya berkecamuk dan tidak fokus.

Langkah kaki Seokmin tiba-tiba terhenti. Mau tidak mau, Soonyoung pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang heran pada si pemuda. Tidak menyadari sosok tinggi yang berada didepannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin bicara." Sosok itu menatap Seokmin tajam. Soonyoung yang menyadari keberadaan sosok itu sontak menoleh. Itu Mingyu.

"Kau?!" Pemuda blonde itu menunjuk Mingyu. "Ada apa lagi kali ini, heh?"

Namun si pemuda Kim menghiraukannya. Pandangan Mingyu tertuju pada Seokmin yang mematung. "Kita perlu bicara, Seokmin _hyung_."

"Apa maumu dengan Seokmin?"

"Bukan kau yang ingin aku ajak bicara." Ucap Mingyu seakan menginterupsi pertanyaan Soonyoung. "..tapi Seokmin _hyung_." Kedua tangannya yang kekar menarik pergelangan tangan Seokmin—bersiap menariknya ke suatu tempat.

Soonyoung refleks mencoba melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari Seokmin. "Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam padanya." Menatap Mingyu tajam.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengajaknya pergi, tapi aku hanya ingin dia mengaku padamu, _hyung_." Pemuda itu balas menatap Soonyoung.

"Apa yang harus Seokmin akui padaku, Mingyu- _ssi_?" Tiba-tiba Soonyoung merasa penasaran.

"Kau tentunya tahu yang kumaksud, bukan?" Netra pemuda yang paling tinggi itu kembali menatap Seokmin tajam. "Ini tentang Jihoon _hyung_."

Mendengar nama Jihoon disebut, mau tidak mau Soonyoung membulatkan matanya.

"Mengakulah bahwa kau menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Soonyoung _hyung_."

Soonyoung terdiam.

Seokmin? Menyuruh Jihoon untuk menjauhinya?

Tapi untuk apa?

Seokmin—yang sedari tadi diam, perlahan membuka mulut. "Benar. Aku menyuruhnya menjauhi Soonyoung."

"Tapi kenapa?!" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh!" Setengah menjerit, pemuda itu meloloskan perkataan yang selama ini ia pendam. Beruntung lorong sekolah—tempat mereka berada saat ini tidak terlalu ramai—meskipun ada beberapa yang melihat mereka. Beberapa bulir air mata mengalir.

"..hah?"

"Oh, ya, _hyung_ , pergilah ke atap sepulang sekolah. " Mingyu menepuk bahu Soonyoung, lantas beranjak meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Soonyoung sempat menoleh kearahnya sebentar. Dan setelahnya, netra Soonyoung menatap Seokmin.

"Tapi, kenapa aku?"

Dan pertanyaan Soonyoung itu dijawab Seokmin dengan linangan air mata.

"…"

(o)

 **Yoooosh~**

 **Author kembali dengan chapter 3, nih! Dan kali ini lebih banyak daripada chapter kemarin :3**

 **Oh iya. Chapter depan tamat. Saya udah kelarin, kok. Tinggal publish ajaa :3 mungkin minggu depan atau 2-3 hari lagi? XD**

 **Setelah ff ini tamat, saya juga bakalan bikin ff CoupsHan, Meanie, VerKwan dan tentunya masih setia dengan SoonHoon :") dan juga mungkin mau bikin ff dari otp saya di anime XD**

 **PS: Jangan minta sekuel, plis..**

 **Jangan lupa review~ see ya in next chapter!**

 **Love, sutorobeiri.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wanna Reach You – Final Chapter**

 **Cast: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seventeen—of course not mine. Tapi cerita murni milik saya.**

(o)

Jam pulang sekolah. Mingyu masih berada dalam kelasnya, berkutat dengan benda hitam yang disebut handphone. Mengetik sesuatu.

 **To: Jihoon hyung**

 **Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa. Ada urusan.**

 **Tapi ada seseorang yang akan menemuimu.**

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum saat menekan tombol _send_. Memasukkan benda hitam itu kedalam saku celananya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Dia bersenandung kecil dengan senyuman yang belum memudar dari wajahnya.

 **Bruk.**

Terdengar seperti suara buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Mingyu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda tengah membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Refleks ia menolong pemuda itu.

"Biar kubantu." Ucap Mingyu sembari memunguti buku-buku itu. Si pemuda yang menyadari keberadaan tangan Mingyu, hanya mengangguk kecil dan berterimakasih—pemuda itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Nah, kalau begini, cepat selesai, bukan?"

Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu mendongak. Tersenyum pada Mingyu. "Terimakasih!"

Untuk sejenak, Mingyu terpana. Pemuda didepannya begitu manis saat tersenyum.

"Tunggu," Mingyu menarik lengan pemuda itu sebelum si pemuda beranjak. "Aku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2-B. Kalau kau?"

Kembali si pemuda tersenyum. "Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo kelas 3-C." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, eh? Baru pertama bertemu sudah membuatku tertarik."

(o)

 **From: Mingyu**

 **Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa. Ada urusan.**

 **Tapi ada seseorang yang akan menemuimu.**

Jihoon mendesah pelan setelah membaca pesan Mingyu. Dia merasa dikerjai pemuda tinggi itu. Padahal ia sudah berniat pulang cepat pagi ini, kalau bukan karena Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pergi ke atap sekolah. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pulang karna Mingyu tidak datang, tapi karena pemuda tinggi itu mengatakan ada yang akan menemuinya, ia jadi memilih tinggal. Pemuda mungil itu penasaran siapa yang akan menemuinya, dan kenapa Mingyu menyuruhnya kemari sepulang sekolah?

Entahlah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting? Jihoon pun tak yakin akan itu.

"Hei."

 _Suara ini_ …

Jihoon terkesiap. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara yang familiar baginya.

 _Kwon Soonyoung_.

Pemuda mungil itu tadinya hendak beranjak jika saja Soonyoung tidak menahannya. "Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan jauhi aku." Jihoon bahkan tidak berani menatap pemuda itu dan hanya memunggunginya.

"A-aku—" Si surai oranye merasa canggung tiba-tiba. Soonyoung merubah posisinya dan sekarang mereka berhadapan. Pemuda mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak perlu menjauhiku lagi.." Soonyoung jongkok. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Jihoon yang menundukkan kepalanya. Alih-alih menatap Soonyoung, Jihoon memalingkan pandangannya, masih belum berani menatap pemuda yang berjongkok didepannya.

"Lee Jihoon, tatap aku." Soonyoung menekuk kakinya sedikit, mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka. "Kau tidak perlu menjauh dariku. Aku ingin kau mendekat. Aku ingin meraihmu." Pemuda itu menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon—yang entah sejak kapan basah oleh airmata. Jihoon menangis dalam diam. Soonyoung mengusap pipinya. "Tatap aku, Lee Jihoon."

Dan Jihoon menuruti permintaan Soonyoung untuk menatapnya. "Um."

Kedua onix mereka bertemu. Keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada percakapan untuk beberapa saat, selain hanya dua pasang mata yang saling menatap dalam.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Netra Jihoon menatapnya dalam, kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" pertanyaan Soonyoung memecah keheningan. Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang.

"K-kau sendiri kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Melihat kekasihku sendiri, memangnya tidak boleh?" Soonyoung berdiri dan mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon dengan lembut.

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Dia merengut.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu?!"

 _Oh, lihatlah dia. Begitu menggemaskan ketika cemberut_.

"Sejak kau dan aku saling menyukai."

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu? Kau ini memang terlalu—hmpf—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan protesnya, Soonyoung sudah menarik tengkuknya. Memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir mungilnya. Hanya kecupan kilat tanpa nafsu—yang membuat keduanya memerah setelah itu.

"—kau ini apa-apaan!" Protes Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya tertawa kecil. Pemuda mungil itu benar-benar manis, dan itu yang membuat Soonyoung menyukainya.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, kok."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan aku mencintaimu!"

" _Tuh_ , barusan."

Jihoon kembali merengut. Membuat Soonyoung semakin gemas dan ingin mencubit kedua pipinya..

"Kita sudah resmi berpacaran sekarang." Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Soonyoung. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jihoon itu merangkul pundak Jihoon. Jihoon semakin menekuk wajahnya. Soonyoung tertawa kecil dan mendekap Jihoon erat.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau mau kucium lagi, seperti waktu itu, untuk membuktikannya?"

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Ingin rasanya Jihoon memukul Soonyoung dengan gitar—tidak, tidak, dia tidak akan tega melakukannya.

Soonyoung menyentil dahi Jihoon yang berada di dekapannya. Pemuda mungil itu agak berontak dalam kungkungannya. Ingin lepas dari dekapan Soonyoung—akan tetapi ia merasa bahwa pelukan Soonyoung hangat. "Kau sangat manis, Jihoon."

"Aku ini tampan, bukan manis."

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi menurutku kau ini manis. Sangat manis."

"Terserahmu sajalah!" Kali ini ia benar-benar berontak. Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya. Jihoon melipat tangannya sebatas dada.

Pemuda blonde itu tertawa. "Tapi kau mencintaiku." Kembali dia membawa pemuda bersurai oranye itu dalam pelukannya.

Jihoon merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Aku sudah meraihmu sekarang." Sekali lagi, Soonyoung tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon merasa luluh mendengar pernyataan Soonyoung. "Aku juga.. mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung." Cicit Jihoon pelan. Hampir tidak dapat didengar Soonyoung.

"Katakan sekali lagi? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas," Bohong. Tentu saja Soonyoung dapat mendengarnya, pendengarannya masih bagus dan tidak cacat—ia hanya ingin menggoda pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Bukankah Jihoon sangat manis saat kesal?

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu mencubit pipi Soonyoung. Pemuda blonde itu malah tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung."

Dan lagi-lagi Soonyoung menarik tengkuk Jihoon. Mencuri satu lagi ciuman dari Jihoon—yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

(o)

Seokmin terdiam memandangi langit kamarnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian waktu istirahat tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus merelakan Soonyoung untuk Jihoon.

" _Karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh!" Setengah menjerit, pemuda itu meloloskan perkataan yang selama ini ia pendam. Beruntung lorong sekolah—tempat mereka berada saat ini tidak terlalu ramai—meskipun ada beberapa yang melihat mereka. Beberapa bulir air mata mengalir._

" _..hah?"_

" _Oh, ya, hyung, pergilah ke atap sepulang sekolah. " Mingyu menepuk bahu Soonyoung, lantas beranjak meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Soonyoung sempat menoleh kearahnya sebentar. Dan setelahnya, netra Soonyoung menatap Seokmin._

" _Tapi, kenapa aku?"_

 _Dan pertanyaan Soonyoung itu dijawab Seokmin dengan linangan air mata._

" _Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku, Soonyoung." Seokmin menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir._

 _Soonyoung menatap sahabatnya. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."_

 _Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Membuat Soonyoung sedikit khawatir._

" _..akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau memaksaku untuk bersamamu, Seokmin-ya."_

 _Hening sesaat._

" _Aku bisa menjauhimu, jika kau tak ingin melihatku lagi."_

 _Seokmin mendongak. "Tidak, tetaplah jadi sahabatku, Soonyoung. Tak apa jika tak berbalas, asalkan kau masih disini untukku."_

 _Soonyoung terdiam. Lalu tersenyum menatap Seokmin._

" _Tentu saja! Kau sahabatku." Mereka berdua berpelukan—meskipun sudah biasa, tetapi rasanya agak berbeda bagi keduanya. Apalagi setelah Seokmin menyatakan perasaannya pada Soonyoung._

"Hanya sebagai sahabat, eh?" Pemuda itu bermonolog pelan. Untuk sesaat tercipta keheningan—tepat sebelum sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Seokmin dari lamunannya. "Siapa?"

"Juyeon _noona_. Apa kau benar akan pindah ke Busan?" Seorang wanita berambut panjang memasuki kamar pemuda itu.

Seokmin tersenyum.

(o)

Sore adalah saat yang paling bagus untuk berjalan-jalan di taman setelah melakukan aktivitas dari pagi sampai siang. Seperti halnya Mingyu, pemuda tinggi tegap itu suka sekali pergi ke taman di sore hari untuk melepas penat dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Meskipun hanya sekedar duduk di bangku taman dan membaca komik. Seperti sore ini.

"Mingyu _hyuuuuung_!"

Mingyu yang sedang membaca—menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu tersenyum kearah Chan yang berlari kearahnya. "Hei, Chan." Melambaikan tangan pada adik sepupunya. Dan tak jauh di belakang Chan, seorang pemuda mengekor pada bocah yang beranjak remaja itu.

"Mingyu _hyung_ , sedang membaca komik, ya?" Chan mengamati sampul buku komik yang dibawa Mingyu. Pemuda yang mengekor pada Chan kini berada didepan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum begitu melihat pemuda didepannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya?" ucap Mingyu. Pemuda itu adalah Wonwoo, anak kelas tiga yang ia tolong tadi siang di sekolah.

Wonwoo terkesiap saat melihat Mingyu.

"Ah, bukankah kau yang tadi? Siapa namamu? Kim.. Kim Mingyu?" Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya mencoba mengingat nama Mingyu. Lalu duduk disebelah Mingyu. "Chan sudah bilang padaku kalau kau sepupunya." Dia tersenyum.

Mingyu memasang wajah _shock_ —menutup mulutnya yang membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang terkejut. "Kau sebaiknya jangan tersenyum, Wonwoo- _ya_. Bisa-bisa aku terkena diabetes."

"E-eh?"

Wonwoo _blushing_. Mingyu tertawa kecil. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua larut dalam percakapan tak berujung—Mingyu yang menggoda Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang kesal akan godaan Mingyu.

Mereka lupa dengan adanya Chan yang duduk ditengah-tengah.

(o)

Malam tahun baru. Jihoon dan Ailee mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah mereka. Rencananya akan ada pesta _barbeque_ dan pesta melihat kembang api bersama dari halaman belakang rumah mereka. Tidak banyak orang yang akan diundang, hanya teman-teman terdekat saja.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, tentunya Jihoon tak akan lupa mengundang Soonyoung untuk datang.

"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung berhenti mengikutiku!" Protes Jihoon. Pasalnya, sejak tadi Soonyoung hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dia sendiri sedang sibuk menyiapkan ini dan itu, tidak ingin diganggu oleh kekasihnya yang manja—Soonyoung.

" _Noona_ , lihat adik kecilmu yang satu ini." Adu Soonyoung pada Ailee. Wajahnya berubah seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Kakak perempuan Jihoon itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jihoon- _ie_ harusnya bersikap lebih manis pada Soonyoung- _ie_." Titah Ailee. Jihoon menekuk wajahnya.

"Tidaaaak!" Teriakannya menggema di seluruh penjuru taman belakang tempat mereka berada. Ailee dan Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Jihoon memang mengerikan ketika berteriak—namun itu membuatnya semakin lucu.

" _Hyung_ , berhentilah berteriak. Teriakanmu terdengar dari kompleks perumahan sebelah, tahu." Mingyu yang baru datang, ikut _nimbrung_. Di belakangnya ada Wonwoo dan Chan. Wonwoo—yang baru beberapa hari berpacaran dengan Mingyu, tersenyum canggung karena belum mengenal Jihoon, Soonyoung serta Ailee karena Mingyu memang berencana mengenalkan Wonwoo pada semua orang hari ini. Sementara Chan sudah berlari menghampiri Ailee untuk membantu persiapan mereka. Chan antusias sekali dengan pesta kecil ini.

"Wah, siapa pemuda itu, Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang akan membawa kekasihku, bukan? Perkenalkan, Jeon Wonwoo kelas 3-C." Mingyu menautkan jemari mereka berdua, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya—memberi hormat.

Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo. "Kau ini, mau-maunya menjadi kekasih Mingyu?" Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kami saling menyukai, benar 'kan, Wonwoo _hyung_?" Mingyu mencolek dagu Wonwoo—mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Wonwoo mengangguk malu-malu.

"Mingyu memang menyebalkan, tapi aku menyukainya."

"Seperti halnya Jihoon yang menyukaiku meskipun aku menyebalkan." Soonyoung menimpali dan mengerling pada Jihoon. Jihoon melotot dan menekuk wajahnya lagi.

"Tsk. Terserahmu saja." Ucapnya sewot. Ketiga pemuda itu tertawa melihat tingkah Jihoon.

"Kau memang manis saat merajuk, Hoon- _ie_." Soonyoung mendekap pemuda mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Jihoon—yang sebenarnya ingin berontak, mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda mungil itu nampaknya mulai menyukai dekapan Soonyoung yang hangat. Apalagi di malam yang dingin seperti ini, Soonyoung bagaikan penghangat.

 **Deng. Deng. Deng.**

Suara dentingan jam yang menandakan tahun baru tinggal beberapa saat lagi, berbunyi. Itu berarti beberapa saat kemudian tahun sudah berganti.

Soonyoung segera menarik Jihoon, begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang segera menarik Wonwoo. Kedua pasangan itu mencari tempat untuk menikmati malam pergantian tahun bersama. Ailee—yang memang tidak memiliki pasangan, merangkul Chan.

"Chan dengan _noona_ saja, ya? Biarkan mereka." Chan mengangguk mengiyakan dengan polosnya.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengamati Soonyoung yang berada disebelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Soonyoung menoleh.

"Ei, kenapa melihat kekasihmu seperti itu?"

Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng—menyangkal dugaan Soonyoung. "Tidak. Aku hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo dan Mingyu disebelah." Telunjuknya menunjuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang bermesraan—lebih tepatnya berciuman—tak jauh dari mereka. Pasangan itu nampak menikmati pemandangan menjelang pergantian tahun.

"Kau iri?" Soonyoung membenarkan poni Jihoon yang tertiup angin malam. Lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Jihoon. Perlahan menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Jihoon. Memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

Jihoon—yang biasanya akan menolak diperlakukan begitu oleh Soonyoung—kali ini membiarkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu berbuat semaunya, entahlah, dia merasa perlakuan Soonyoung itu membuatnya nyaman. "Jika iri yang kau maksud adalah ingin memiliki Mingyu—tentu saja aku tidak iri. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Kwon Soonyoung." Pemuda itu menyentil dahi Soonyoung. Si empunya dahi tersenyum kecil.

"Jihoon."

"Eum?"

"Tidak ada. Terimakasih sudah membuat tahun ini menjadi sangat indah bagiku." Dan kedua netra mereka bertemu. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon.

Semakin dekat…

Jihoon refleks menutup matanya.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Tidak ada ciuman? Jihoon membuka matanya dan mendapati Soonyoung sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Kau ingin dicium, ya?" goda Soonyoung. Jihoon bersemu merah.

"Ti—tidak!" Sangkalnya. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah akan kuberi yang nyata." Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon. Kedua netra mereka saling bertatapan. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menyempit.

Jihoon menutup matanya sekali lagi.

Daging kenyal mereka saling bertumbukan. Benar-benar tidak ada nafsu disana. Hanya menyalurkan ketulusan perasaan masing-masing.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api dinyalakan. Jihoon dan Soonyoung menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menatap langit bersama.

"Indah."

"Apalagi melihatnya bersamamu, Jihoon."

Jemari yang saling bertaut. Pemuda mungil itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Soonyoung. Sejenak mengamati tautan di tangan mereka, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat tahun baru, Kwon Soonyoung."

( **END** )

 **YAA~~**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga :")**

 **Sejujurnya udah kelar dari tanggal 21 kemarin, ya. Tapi entah kenapa saya kurang sreg karena Cuma 1,5k words. Yaudah saya rombak lagi, padahal udah diupload di ffn juga, hm :") nggakpapa deh, demi readers sekalian wkwk.**

 **Btw udah lihat rambut baru Jihoon? Baguss banget, aku suka! Rambut Soonyoung juga waduh seketika dia jadi bias wrecker T-T**

 **Oh ya, di Boys Wish pas ending—lupa hari keberapa, ada SoonHoon gandengan huhu T.T aku syenaaaang alamaak :"D juga pas di Gayo Daejun, Cuma mereka yang outfitnya beda sendiri XD**

 **Btw lagi, Mingyu sama Soonyoung aduhai bgt di Boys Wish, kutangnya ituloh(?) XD dan denger-denger Soonyoung sama sexy dancer gituu -_-**

 **Kayaknya udahan deh celotehannya XD**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review dari awal sampai akhir. Saya mohon maaf apabila ff ini banyak kekurangan :"D dan terimakasih untuk supportnya juga :D**

 **Bakalan terus bikin ff SoonHoon, kok. Ditunggu aja, ya :)**

 **Btw yang suka SeungHan, saya juga ada ff oneshoot SeungHan. Dibuka aja :3 #promosi**

 **28/12/2015 – sutorobeiri.**

 **PS: Masih kecepetan, sih.**

 **Tapi, Selamat Tahun Baru :D**


End file.
